Total Drama Summer
by ciyasaur
Summary: Attempting my first fanfic! This is an application page.   EDIT: These apps are now closed. I will start the series...now!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my very first FanFic. I'm really excited 3

RULES:

Please post your applications in the reviews.

NO MORE THAN 14 CAMPERS.

Get creative! I don't want 7 goths and 3 jocks all in one story.

Must be a 7 to 7 ratio between girls and boys. I will NOT accept more than 7 boys or girls.

In your Appearance, please give me many details. (ex.: My character, Jane, has long strawberry blonde hair, a skinny build, a round face, sparkling brown eyes, and tan skin. She has long legs and a button nose.)

In your Outfit, include any piercings, tattoos, or scars. (ex.: My character, Jane, has a small nose stub in her left nostril, a few small black stars on her right hip bone, and a scar on her shoulder.)

In Other, state small misc. things, such as if you have a lisp, an accent, etc. whatever you feel like you need to add in.

APPLICATIONS FOR CAMP:

Name:

Age(14-18):

Race:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Sexual Orientation:

Biography:

Likes and Dislikes:

Hobbies and Talents:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Summer

"Hello, and welcome to yet another series of Total Drama Island! On this season of Total Drama Island, we will have bigger prizes, including a shiny new choice car and $500,000 dollars to go with it, bigger challenges, and bigger drama!"the warm and friendly voice of Chris MaClain sang out as he stood on the Dock of Shame. "Today births new challenges, enemies, alliances, and of course no reality show would be good without the drama! I welcome you Chef Hatchet, my lovely and elegant assistant." Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes, grunted, and walked off to the cafeteria. "As you know, we are located in Camp Wawanakwa. We will provide food, shelter, and outhouses.

"In the outhouse, you can share anything you need to let off your chest, or just rant! It's called the Confession Camera. Well, look at the time, it's just about time for the campers to arrive! Here comes our first camper, Zanna!"

A young Hispanic girl stepped onto the Dock. She was wearing an Aeropostale jacket, maroon colored, skinny jeans, and on her feet were converse. "Hey, am I the only one here?"she asked Chris. Chris chuckled. "The other campers will arrive shortly,"he told her, as she walked to the opposite side of the Dock.

"Here comes your second camper, Bryce,"Chris stated. A muscular boy stepped onto the Dock. He had on a plain black v-neck, distressed jeans, and aviator shades. He smiled at Chris. "Hey, man,"he said, giving him a friendly bro-hug. Bryce had a very nice body and tan skin. He slipped off his shades as clouds were filling the sky. Zanna watched Bryce as he walked towards her, and stood beside her.

"Hold onto your hats! This is Alex!"Chris shouted, over-dramatically like usual. A young Korean girl jumped out onto the Dock of Shame. She has long black hair. Alex grabbed a pony-tail holder and put it up in a nice ponytail. She was wearing a white jacket, only zipped up to her stomach, with a black tank top underneath. She was wearing jean shorts with black hightops. She grinned and did a backflip, landing right in front of Chris. "Hi,"she said. "Well then! That's Alex for you!"

"Try not to flip anymore, 'cause here is Leo!" A boy with a white button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and wearing black pants. He also wore a black cap. Strangely, he was not wearing shoes. "Did you forget your shoes?"Alex asked, chuckling a bit. The boy, Leo, was shorter than her, had healthy looking fair skin, and dark brown hair. "I never wear shoes,"he said to her.

"Your socks may still be on, but prepared for them to be knocked off, 'cause here's Darby!"Chris sang out. This strange looking girl had a nice smile on her face. She had long red hair, with a white streak in it, and another white streak in the bangs covering her right eye. She was a little short, with light tan skin, and hazel eyes. She had a small top hat on her head, a blue shirt, black ripped-up skinny jeans, and blue Converse. She had a lacy blue glove on her left hand. She hopped off the Yacht and onto the Dock. "Well hello, Darby! Glad you could make it here safe,"Chris said, grinning.

"Um, you guys serve vegetables here, right?"Darby asked Chris quickly. "Uh..I'd have to check with Chef Hatchet, but, in the mean time, vegetables or no vegetables, here comes Sparky!"

A small teenage boy, with dirty blonde hair that is a tad bit too long with deep lagoon blue eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, with a mouth full of metal and a burn scar stepped onto the Dock. He had blue jeans on, accompanied with a reddish-orange and a big greyish green jacket walked towards the end of the Dock to join the others. He stood by Darby. He had a bandage around his left hand.

"My favorite niece is here! Let's give it up for Sam!"Chris cheered. This girl, apparently related to Chris, walked onto the Dock. "Hey Chris,"she said, a bit coldly. Sam was a very thin and skinny, had vibrant shoulder-length red hair, with a few freckles on her pale skin. She had a round face with big blue eyes. Sam rolled her eyes are her uncle's over-dramatic greeting.

"Are you really related to Chris?"Leo asked her. "Yeah. It sucks,"she said.

"Get ready for Johnny!"Chris said. A boy with dark skin and a nice build stepped onto the Dock. He had sky-blue Jordans on his feet, a red beater on his torso with a gray sleeveless hoodie and jean-shorts. Johnny had dark blue eyes and cute little dimples on his cheeks. He flashed a smile at Chris and walked down to the end of the Dock, standing with all the contestants. "Hey man,"Johnny said to Bryce in a medium deep voice. Bryce smiled slightly. "Hey, I'm Bryce. Glad to be playing with you,"Bryce said.

"Everyone can be glad, because here comes Lilly!" A quiet scowl was heard as Sam groaned as Chris' cheesy greetings. Lilly nervously stepped on the Dock. She was rather tall, had pale skin and icy blue eyes. She had side bangs that fell into her eyes as she looked at the dock. Her soft and wispy auburn hair was partly up, and partly down. Lilly had on a hot pink tank top and a black crop top that revealed her shoulders. She had a dark blue jean skirt and black leggings on.

"H-hi, Chris,"the girl said, very gently and quietly, with a stutter. She walked over to the group and stood in the front.

"Look who's here! It's Tim!"Chris said. Tim had light blonde hair that rested on his head in a messy bundle, underneath an Angry Birds ushanka. He was shorter than normal, and wore a black sweatshirt with paint splatters, and very baggy gray sweatpants. He had on Yoshi slippers, and seemed fascinated with them, as if he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Lilly watched him step off and walk towards her, planting his big Yoshi slippers right beside her. "U-Uh...H-Hi,"she said to him quietly. "Hello,"he said, in a slightly throaty voice. She smiled at him. "I..uh...I-I like your sh-shoes and um..y-your hat,"she said, staring at his shoes with him. "Thanks."

"You better hold onto your hats AGAIN, because here's Chrissy!"Chris said. "Heh, I like that name. It reminds me of myself. Heh, heh. HURRHURR."(/shot. I just had to. Forgive me xD) Chrissy gave Chris a strange look. She had a lovely hour-glass shape, with tan skin and light brown shoulder-length curly hair. She had a small nose, with medium lips and large and bright lime green eyes. "Hi!"she said, walking over to Zanna.

"Sadly, this name is nothing like mine. Here comes Trace,"Chris said, almost sounding unhappy. A boy with shaggy black choppy-layered hair, with bangs that laid across his face walked onto the Dock of Shame. He had on a bright neon orange and black plaid sweatshirt, with a black and white Las Vegas t-shirt underneath. He had on bright red skinny jeans with a chain on his belt loop. His feet were covered in big and thick skater shoes. On his head he had a gray Pokemon beanie. On his neck revealed a skull. He looked mysterious. "Hey,"he said, standing by Darby and Sparky. Darby grinned. "Hi,"she said excitedly. Sparky also smiled at him. "I like your hair,"Darby said. (I just had to give my Trace baby a little compliment. xD)

"And finally, last but not least, Jessica!"Chris said. Jessica had pale skin, with slight curves. She smiled, showing her eye-smile. She had long legs, and dark brown almond shaped eyes. With honey-brown wavy hair in pigtails in two pink bows, she stepped on the Dock. She had sidebangs, swept to the left, that made her. She carried a guitar case. "Welcome, Jessica! You are the last camper to arrive. Now, please, everyone, follow me to...TOTAL! DRAMA! SUMMER!"

"If you have ever watched any Total Drama episodes, you definitely know this is no walk in the park. Every week, one person will walk the Dock of Shame, and board the boat back to Loserville. I will divide you into two teams. Each team will challenge the other in a weekly challenge. If you win the challenge, you win immunity and a sweet prize. But if you lose, you will have to face the campfire and risk getting voted off by your own teammates. Every morning, I will wake you up for breakfast. Chef Hatchet will provide you with three meals, everyday, three times a day. There will be a girls cabin and a boys cabin."

"Now before I release you, please note that at seven o'clock tonight we will have our first meeting at the campfire. Use these three hours to unpack, get comfortable, and hang out. Any questions? Good. Here's a map of Base Camp, just in case you find yourself lost, and have a good afternoon. I'll see you at seven."


End file.
